Primera Vez
by Krin-san
Summary: Cuando un momento ocurre por primera vez simplemente es inolvidable. No se olvida y vuelve a nosotros...  Basado en el fanfic de Adolescencia por Kawa-san


Este FanFic está basando en el FanFiction escrito por "Kawa-san", _Adolescencia._ Para comprenderlo mejor, les pido lo lean.

* * *

**Primera vez.**

**Len.**

La noche había caído desde ya hacía muchas horas. El muchacho estaba en el lugar acordado por ella, aún con el dolor en su pecho. Le había confesado a Rin ese amor que una vez juró callar. No pudo evitar recordar la expresión de su hermana, llena de confusión y dolor. _No puedo odiarte pero tampoco amarte_, recordó lo que ella había pronunciado antes de salir de su habitación. Apretó los dientes con fuerza aún dolido, ¿qué pasaría después...? Sintió la presencia de su novia frente a él.

- Len – escuchó de ella, para después mirarla y levantarse del sillón. Ella extendió su mano para que él la tomara, y así lo hizo. Ahí la analizó, viendo que vestía un largo saco que no le permitía ver el resto de sus prendas, ¿qué pretendía? Lo llamó a mitad de la noche con la simple razón de: "me siento sola, mis papás no están"… ahí lo entendió.

- Miku, ¿tú…? – ella se volteó y le puso un dedo en sus labios para darle a entender que no dijera más. Él le sonrió captando el mensaje. La chica lo había guiado a su habitación. Entraron los dos, y cuando ella cerró la puerta, la alcoba había quedado completamente en penumbras. El recuerdo de la patética y falsa confesión de ella llegó a su memoria, ¿cómo había sido tan ingenuo para creerle y acceder a esa estúpida relación? Pero bueno, ella quería "perdonarlo", que más daba, ¿no? Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa y quizá la sucia intención de esta chica le ayudaría a despejarse.

- Len, quiero que todo esté bien entre tú y yo. Yo te perdono por no prestarme atención si tú me perdonas por como traté – él trató de contener la risa.

- _Por favor, ni que fueses la única sobre la Tierra_ – pensó. Comenzó a actuar diferente al tierno niño que todo el mundo adoraba. – Bien, entonces todo estará perfecto. ¿Qué más es lo que quieres de mí ahora? – preguntó acomodándose en la cama de ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Una extraña sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de ella. – _Que obvia eres _ – pensó al ver como abría el saco y mostraba la fina y corta tela que vestía. Era casi toda transparente, pues podía ver su pequeña cintura, lo único que estaba perfectamente cubierto eran sus pechos. Su parte más íntima solo era cubierta por una pequeña braga. Len levantó una ceja poco sorprendido.

La chica comenzó a caminar directo a él. – ¿No crees que es algo pronto para esto? – le preguntó el muchacho.

- No quiero que lo hagamos completo – replicó de inmediato. – Solo, divertirnos los dos un poco. _Así no me aburriré tanto, espero que seas lo suficientemente hombre para por lo menos servirme de algo_ – pensó. De inmediato Len sonrió y se sentó a la horilla de la cama, donde ella estaba parada. Abrió por completo sus piernas, la tomó de un brazo y la forzó a hincarse entre sus piernas. – _Valla, si tiene iniciativa el mocoso _– se dijo a sí misma al sentir que el muchacho había comenzado a besarla.

Len puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella mientras besaba a su falsa novia; Miku correspondía todos los besos que él le daba, teniendo en su mente al hombre que realmente amaba. – Si seguimos aquí – susurró ella – vamos a caernos en algún momento - él la soltó y se levantaron, para de inmediato recostarse. La chica se había acomodado perfectamente en la cama y se dio cuenta de que él no se había acostado aún; lo buscó con la mirada, viendo como él se deshacía de sus zapatos y calcetines. Por un momento creyó sentir emoción al verlo actuar así.

Len se colocó encima de ella y acercó su boca a uno de los oídos de la chica - ¿realmente crees que soy tan estúpido? – Lo miró confundida al no comprender qué quería decir con eso – no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad nunca – fue lo que le contestó, mientras una de sus manos regresaban a su cintura y comenzaba a subir lentamente. Las manos de él eran tibias, y le agradaba como se sentía. Lo besó tranquilamente, esperando que un poco de pasión los encendiera por completo a los dos.

La inocencia del beso había sido cambiado por una fuerte excitación conforme continuaban; Miku no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al sentir la lengua de él entrar en su boca, ¡realmente sabía lo que hacía! Él soltó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras su mano se mantenía en el vientre de ella, manteniéndose al margen de sus pechos.

Cuando la chica encontró su oportunidad, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de él, para tocar su pecho. No le sorprendió al darse cuenta que era un flacucho, pero no iba a negar que podría acostumbrarse a ese detalle. En especial, cuando sintió la mano de Len bajar por su cintura hasta sus muslos. Por un momento él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos con un extraño deseo. Suspiró suavemente y volvió a susurrar – si realmente no te importa lo que ocurra aquí – ella lo interrumpió.

- Dijiste que no eras estúpido. Soy tu novia, ya sabes cuál es límite – concluyó, tomando la mano de él y colocándola sobre uno de sus pechos. El rubio sonrió y metió la mano debajo de la pequeña prenda e hizo verdadero con tacto con la piel de su seno. Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba los alrededores de su femineidad; no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso al ser la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer de esa manera, al fin de cuentas, a su edad de él no era muy normal, ¿o sí?

Algo desesperado por la prenda que ocultaba los pechos de ella, se la quitó, viendo por primera vez el cuerpo de la chica. Un instinto le dijo que podía tocarlos, tantearlos, besarlos… y así lo hizo. Cuando sus labios tocaron un pecho de ella, le fue inevitable gemir ante el placer que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

Comenzó a besar su vientre y continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con la braga que realmente se había convertido en una molestia. Mordió el interior de su labio, y con la mano que había mantenido libre se deshizo de la prenda. De esa misma mano, introdujo dos dedos en la parte más íntima de ella, mientras que con la otra seguía jugando con un pecho y decidió comenzar a besar el otro. Los gemidos que soltaba Miku cada vez se volvían más fuertes. – _No puedo creer que de verdad él… esté provocando que yo… _- gimió de nuevo que no puedo completar su pensamiento.

Sintió cuando el de momento paró. Abrió los ojos aun jadeando y a la vez sorprendida - ¿Por qué te detienes? – le preguntó suavemente. La recorrió con la mirada y cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron le sonrió pícaramente.

- Averígualo – contestó con una voz lujuriosa. Ahora fue ella quien lo recorrió. Él aún tenía la camisa puesta, solo la tenía abierta y seguía con su pantalón, pero en la entrepierna pudo ver un bulto que había crecido a lo largo de lo que ocurría. – Veo que te diste cuenta – comentó al ver que ella no quitaba los ojos de su miembro oculto debajo de las prendas. – Si sigo así, en un momento esto se volverá doloroso – le aseguró, cosa que hizo que ella se excitara más.

- Entonces, descúbrete – susurró ella. Len rió discretamente y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, quedándose únicamente con su bóxer negro.

- _Realmente que eres una cualquiera _– pensó él. Intentó regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella no lo dejó. - ¿Qué se te ocurre ahora? – le preguntó.

- Descúbrete completamente, te dije que los dos nos divertiríamos – contestó ella. Y él le obedeció. Por primera vez en años, una mujer lo veía completamente desnudo. Miku se sorprendió al ver el miembro de él. Lo tumbó en la cama y besó sus labios. Se levantó y le dio la espalda, sentándose en su pecho, ¿qué planeaba? Lo miró por encima de su hombro con la misma lujuria que le había pedido que se desnudara. Entonces entendió.

La chica se acomodó y comenzó besar el miembro de él y sintió un ligero escalofrío, ya que nunca antes nadie más había tocado esa parte suya. Se controló un poco y él le imitó. Besó la parte más íntima de ella y de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido.

La temperatura de ambos continuaba subiendo mientras más tocaban la parte más sensible del otro. – Ah, Len – comenzó a gritar la chica - ¡ah! ¡Me vengo! – gritó de nuevo, mientras intentaba seguir dándole placer a él. Él no dijo nada, solo seguía gimiendo.

- _Maldición, no eres la única_ – pensó. Continuaron así solo unos segundos más, hasta que ella soltó un grito de placer, que provocó aún más excitación en Len, logrando que por fin llegaran los dos al éxtasis. La chica se recostó en su cama, tratando de controlar su respiración; sintió como el muchacho se levantó comenzaba a recoger sus prendas.

- ¿Te irás? – le preguntó aún con su pulso descontrolado.

- Tengo qué, mis padres llegan esta noche. Además, no vaya a ser que los tuyos lleguen temprano y quiero evitarme una escenita – contestó con una extraña frialdad.

- Solo porque de verdad te lo agradezco, no me enojaré – aseguró la chica, tomando sus prendas y metiéndose al baño.

- _Estúpida ingenua…_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, es mi primer fanfic y mi primera historia de este estilo. Me parece que le dicen, ¿lemon? Corríjanme si estoy mal. Espero les haya gustado. Con forme avance la historia de Adolescencia, yo iré avanzando. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

Enlace al FanFic, Adolescencia: http: /www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5186231 /1/ Adolescencia

¡Sin los espacios!


End file.
